high on life
by gesshoku1900
Summary: a serise of chapters where max and the flock get capture and taken to the school and such, lol. summurys arnt my best tiopc.


Trapped in a nightmare…again.

Do you know how hard it is to stretch your wings while in a dog crate that's not even the size of a full grown pit-bull? Well, it's pretty dang hard!

The flock and I had been captured just a couple days ago, though it felt like years. I remembered when the flyboys had beaten us and taken us here—to the school.

"_Max!" gazzy wined, " when are we gonna get something to eat, i'm starrrvvinggg!!!"_

" _I know gazzy, we're all most there." I said in encouragement. We had been flying for just about 4 hours non-stop. That was a pretty good record. But, on the down side, we didn't think about eating before our journey to Florida. _

_We where above the sparkling waters of the Atlantic Ocean. You couldn't see the bottom like you could in the Cayman Islands, but it was still an awesome sight up in the air. If you have ever looked out of the window of a plane you'll know where i'm coming from._

_We where approaching the beach and I decided for us to land. I angled my wings down ward and shot out of the sky at a good 150 miles an hour, my flock followed. Just as I was about 50 feet from a massive face plant I snapped my wings out again and landed gracefully on the vacant, sandy beach. My flock was close behind and landed just as smoothly as I. _

_Luckily there was publix down the street, and we still had money from the last ATM that we raided. Nice, right? We are desperate enough to steel from the bank, what criminals we are!_

"_Allright guys, nudge and I will go get food, we'll be right down the street, fang? Money?" fang gave me the money I needed and nudge and I walked over to grab our much-wanted brunch._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_I tossed max the money, and watched her walk away. " Fang! Hey fang! Can we go swimming? Please?" it was angel. Her blond curls where wind blown and she looked like she needed a bath anyway._

" _Sure, why not" I sighed. I pulled her swimsuit out of Maxes pack handed it to angel. She ran off happily to go change behind some thick mangroves that reached the shore._

_Gazzy and iggy where shell hunting. Gazzy, picking up a bunch of shells, and having iggy feel them, and identify its color._

_I pulled out my laptop, leaned my back against a palm tree, and logged on to my blog—fangs blog. _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_Lets get raviolis!" nudge said._

" _We cant. We don't have a can opener. Or a microwave for that matter. Or a—"_

"_Ok ok" she laughed. " I get it." We searched through the isles of the store. Fang had given me 50 bucks to spend, which was just enough to cover for all the stuff we where about to buy. " How about the deli? Anything good?"_

"_Yeah! Its already cooked and there's chicken and--!!!" Nudge turned to look at me, and screamed. My eyes widened and I turned around. There was a huge, hulky flyboy- eraser- thing standing just a few steps behind me. How could I have not noticed that!_

"_Run!" I shouted, and just like that we bolted away like it was second nature, which, it kind of was. And, duh, he followed us through the isles. People shrieked and ran out of the store. People where throwing them selves on the floor, why? I don't know._

" _Nudge grab and launch" I said. She grabbed multiple items and hauled them at the eraser. I followed and threw a jug of water at him, that by the way broke as soon as it made contact with his bulky body and splattered all over the floor making him slip._

_And there you have it folks, how we almost escaped._

_Almost, because god forbid it cant ever be that easy, right? Uh-huh, right._

Two other flyboys—with guns—where suddenly behind us. "Up and away!!" I hollered. We both jumped in the air and snapped out our wings. Not smart. One of the fly boys grabbed nudges ankle and yanked her down ward making her wings fold in. the flyboy hit her in the head with the butt of the gun. "Nudge!"

Then I heard a loud pop, and a sharp pain in my wing. I floated down ward, and landed with a thud.

My wing hurt worse just remembering. Ouch. I got one to extend my other one just lay in a crooked and limp pile at my side. I winced. I looked at nudge on the other side of the room. She was hugging her knees tight to her chest, and her head had moist- dry blood, some of her hair was matted to her face. She looked the most depressed I had ever seen her. Poor nudge.

Then it occurred to me that it was just nudge and I in the room. Which was one bright side, fang, iggy, gazzy, and angel where still out there. Stupendous!

Well, not really. The door barged open with four unconscious bird kids in the arms of four disgusting flyboys. Anger rose up in my gut, I could feel the burning sensation to pound those excuses-for-experiments faces in. But as you may recall, I was in a dog crate, and there wasn't a gosh darn thing that I could do about it! Really, life is just dandy when you're an avian mutant freak.

I looked over the rest of my flock.

Fang had cuts and gashes over his thin arms and legs. His cheek was bleeding, and there where red rings around his neck, obvious evidence of strangling. Gazzy had burses and a large butt-of-a-gun shaped bump on his head. Iggy didn't seem to have anything wrong with him but a broken nose, looks like he was punched in the same spot a couple times. And finally angel. She had blood stained clothed and some cuts but other than that she didn't look too bad. Total was in the cage with her. They just loved to cram you in, didn't they?


End file.
